Tricky Trainers
by CrossYaHeart
Summary: Luna Lovegood has lost her trainers, along with the rest of her posessions, and goes on an adventure through Hogwarts trying to find them.


Title: Tricky Trainers

Author: poned007

Rating: K

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Dobby

Summary: Luna wanders around Hogwarts and Honeydukes looking for her missing trainers and other possessions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places included in the story.

Luna Lovegood, flabbergasted, stopped searching her bedroom._Where are my trainers?_ Thought Luna. _Those are my favorite pair. I suppose they hid them with the rest of my things. I really must get them back. _

With that thought Luna descended the spiral staircase, and hopped off on the fifth floor. She looked on the floors and celings-to no avail. As she reached the other side of the fifth floor, her head began to feel fuzzy. _Oh, no! _thought Luna. _I left my butterbeer cork necklace on my bed! It must be nargles! No wonder I can't find my shoes. Mischievious little blighters. Father's always said Hogwarts had an infestation._

Luna headed to the nearest staircase to escape the nargles. After heading down five flights of stairs, Luna saw a vast, airy room-not unlike the Ravenclaw common room. She spotted a painting of a large fruit bowl, and another still life. She vaguely remembered hearing Hermione mention a fruit painting ... and something about a pear?

Luna moved closer to inspect the painting. _Wow, this is remarkably realistic!_ Luna thought, as she rubbed her finger along the outline of the pear. _I really am quite hungry. I hope I'm in time for dessert. Maybe they'll have pudding!_ Much to her surprise, the painting swung open to reveal a large room with four long tables. _It looks like the Great Hall! Ooh, I've been here before!_ Luna remembered arriving here during a botched apparation lesson. She ended up right below her hoop ... in the kitchens! She had focused too much on _Deliberation_ and not _Destination._

_The house elves are such lovely cooks! I must go thank them for the lovely Christmas dinner this year. _Luna wove her way between the four large tables, and the hundreds of house elves preparing the year's last dinner. At the end of the second table she spotted a familiar face.

"Dobby!" Luna yelled. The house elf turned his head, and his eyes widened to an unbelievable width.

"Miss Luna! What a pleasant surprise!" Dobby screeched as he ran the length of the table, scattering the small plates of food in his wake. He caught up to Luna, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, Dobby. You elves make delicious food! Your Christmas dinner was remarkable"

"Thank you, Miss Luna!" Dobby said with a bow.

"You're welcome. Have you, perhaps, seen a pair of trainers here in the kitchen?"

"Miss Luna, if there were shoes in the Hogwarts kitchen, they surely would not remain for long. Though why anyone would wish to leave this magical place I do not understand."

"Of course, Dobby. I must find my way to the Great Hall, now. It was lovely to see you!"

"Any time, Miss Luna!" Dobby replied as Luna strode back to the painting. As she walked through she thought _I should make a left._ She did, and walked back to the Great Hall, where everyone was anxiously awaiting the first course, not knowing Dobby had just scattered a good portion of the Ravenclaws' food throughout the kitchens.

Luna ascended one of the mainy staircases, hopping from one to another. _First floor, second floor, third floor ... Oh! _The staircases had come to a standstill, leaving the third floor landing with no way up. Luna decided to walk around to the other staircase. On her way, she passed the statue of the one-eyed witch. _I know that face_, Luna thought. _Of course! Professor Binns mentioned her in class. Gunhilda of Gorsemoor?_

Luna recalled the time Hermione was lecturing Harry in the library about his map. _Harry should really learn to properly use his library voice._ "_Dissendium." _Luna whispered to the statue. She made her way to Honeydukes, snuck through the floor, and wandered around the shop. She quickly purchased some Charm Choc and peppermint frogs to nibble on.

After quickly returning to Hogwarts, Luna resumed her quest for her trainers. Luna bounded up the staircases to the fifth floor corridor she had grown to know so well. She found the wall and paced its length three times while thinking, "I need a place to lead me to my possessions." A door materialized and Luna anxiously opened it.

"Oh, dear!" Luna exclaimed. The Room of Re uirement had transformed into a large room, with a high ceiling. Newspapers and periodicals lined the walls. The _Daily Prophet_ front page headline read, "Raddish Earrings Stolen by Cho Chang." _Quidditch Quarterly_'s cover was a picture of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch with the caption, "Lovegood's Lost Trunk Just Wanted to Play." There was even a copy of her father's periodical, _The Quibbler_, amongst the hundreds on the wall. The cover read, "Nasty Nargles—The Hogwarts Infestation!"

To Luna, it seemed as if there was a copy ofevery publication known to wizard-kind lining the walls. From _Death Eaters Digest_ to _St. Mungo's Monthly_, to the ever-popular gossip magazine, _Veritaserum. _Luna was not surprised. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that she would never know all of Hogwarts' secrets. She lifted the copy of _Veritaserum_ off its place on the wall, and began to sift through it.

The featured stories were the broken romance of Harry and Cho, Luna's lion headdress, and a chronicling of Ron and Hermione's fights since the last issue. There was a rather frightening article, "Secrets of the Slytherin Common Room," which featured unsettling details about the friendship between Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Finally, she found what she was looking for in the Table of Contents. It was a list of all her missing possessions and their location in the castle. Luna quickly scanned the list, and moaned when she couldn't find her trainers.

_I'm sure they'll turn up._ Luna thought. _If there's one thing I've learned, it's that misplacing things can be a good thing in disguise._ However, she decided to leave all the periodicals inside the Room of Requirement—just in case. Luna quickly descended the staircase, headed to find Cho Chang and her raddish earrings. While strolling under an archway, Luna saw Harry looking very solemn. _Oh, I've startled him!_ she thought, as he looked surprised.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"I've lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them." she replied.

"That's awful!

"Oh, it's all good fun. But as this is the last night, I really do need them back."

"Do you want any help finding them?" Harry asked? Luna could tell there was a lot on his mind. _I'd best leave him with his thoughts,_ she thought to herself. _Though, I really could use some help looking for my trainers, if it was the nargles that took them._

"I'm sorry about your godfather, Harry." Luna said, affectionately clasping his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want any help finding them?" Harry persisted. _He's too nice for his own good sometimes _Luna thought.

"That's alright. Anyway, my mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end." She had the immediate urge to look up at the ceiling. Harry followed suit, and they stared at Luna's trainers hanging from the top of the archway. "If not always in the way we expect." she thought aloud. She bid Harry good-bye, and summoned her trainers with a smile.

"_Accio trainers!" _


End file.
